The Yule Ball
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: AU. Bill sees Hermione in a different light. One-shot for now. Companion 'Late night talk' is now published!


**Disclaimer**: Characters, settings etc belongs to J.K Rowling, and I, unfortunately, only own the plot.

҉

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the four Tri-wizard champions walked inside in a row, Bill Weasley couldn't help but take an extra look on the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum's date.

She looked breath-taking in a periwinkle blue dress that had artistically ruffled skirt and her hair was tied up elegantly in a tight knot.

Her smile looked nervous, and as Bill took a closer look on her face, he recognized her as Hermione Granger, best friend of his little brother and the-boy-who lived.

He was shocked by the fact that she could clean up so nicely, and as he looked around the room, he saw that many of the students were staring at her in awe and disbelief. Some boys were even staring at her with something akin to lust, and Bill suddenly felt a lurch of jealousy. He quickly shook it away, feeling slightly disgusted with himself for thinking about such a young girl as Hermione.

_For Merlin's sake, she is only fourteen!_

But as he saw her dancing with Krum, he couldn't help but admire her form and how she gracefully glided around on the dance floor.

Soon the song ended, and the champions, along with their escorts went to sit by the Head table, where he happened to be seated, and to chagrin, Hermione sat next to him with Krum on her left.

As her knee accidently touched his, he could feel an electric jolt run through his body, leaving a small tingling behind.

"Hello Bill." Hermione said with a shy smile as she glanced at him before quickly looking down at her platter, which was filled with the food she had chosen from the menu, blushing bright red.

"You look lovely." He said, unknowingly smiling flirtatiously at her, causing her to blush again.

"Thank you." She whispered, stuttering slightly before digging in on the food, and as she moaned, Bill almost choked on his drink. He shifted slightly in his seat so that no one would notice what the sound had caused him.

He quickly ate his food, before turning to watch Hermione, leaning his head against his hand. She was trying to teach Krum how to pronounce her name, and Bill almost laughed out loud at the seeker's feeble attempts at trying to say it correctly.

As she turned to take a bite of her food, Bill quickly seated himself properly, trying to look casual as she glanced at him, before quickly turning away, but not before he got a glance at her face, which had started to turn read again.

Soon the platters were clean again, and everyone stood up again, making their way to the dance floor, and Bill watched Hermione dance with Krum, laughing as he twirled her around.

Bill clenched his fists, not wanting anyone to touch _his_ Hermione.

He froze, not understanding why he was feeling so protective over her, and for the rest of the night, he was trying not to glance at her. He was conversing with Professor McGonagall when he saw her rush out of the room, screaming at his little brother, and he quickly excused himself and at a fast pace walked over to the door that led to the hallway. He was just in time to see Hermione fall down on the ground, bawling her eyes out.

Her hair had fallen out of its pins, the curly locks going back to their original state. Bill couldn't help but think of her as beautiful.

Before he could change his mind, he walked over to her and offered her his hand. She looked up in bewilderment, and as her eyes met his, he felt his face soften. Her honey brown eyes looking at him in confusion, so he smiled at her, grasping her hand in his and pulling her up.

She stumbled right into his arms, and as he felt her lean her head against his chest, he couldn't help the feelings of possessiveness that washed over him as he circled his arms around her waist, holding her tight enough to feel her every curve pressed against his body.

And as she looked up at him again, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed her. Her lips were soft against his, and when he felt her respond to him, he tightened his grip around her, and deepened the kiss. He felt like he was in heaven until she broke free, gasping for air.

"What was that for?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly, and she refused to look him in the eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, caressing her cheek as he leaned in for another kiss but she turned her head away from him.

"No I'm not." She whispered quietly, and he wasn't sure if it was meant for him to hear or not.

"Yes you are, and I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier." Bill said, turning her head, and was terrified to see tears streaming down her face again.

"Don't…" She whispered, breaking free from his grasp and running away as fast as her feet could take her, and Bill felt misery like he'd never felt before fill his body as he watched her retreating form.

He turned away and stalked out of the hallway and into the crisp night air, and as he was walking towards the gates of Hogwarts, he vowed to himself, that he would make Hermione Granger his, no matter what.


End file.
